parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon The Movie 2000 (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style)
DinosaurKingRockz's movie-spoof of Pokemon: The Movie 2000 (2000). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Scooby Doo * Misty - Luna (Sailor Moon) * Tracey Sketchit - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Pikachu - Himself * Togepi - Herself * Jessie - Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) * James - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Meowth - Himself * Delia Ketchum - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) * Professor Oak - Colonel (101 Dalmatians) * Professor Ivy - Annabelle (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Maren - Peg (Goof Troop) * Carol - Stacey (A Goofy Movie) * Melody - Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) * Lawrence III - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) * Lugia - Himself * Slowking - Himself * Tobias - Dog Barman (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Quotes: * Belladonna: If that kid thinks we're here for trouble... * Carface: ...we're certainly going to burst his bubble. * Belladonna: Instead of causing tribulation... * Carface: ...we've undergone a transformation. * Belladonna: Though it's way outside our usual range... * Carface: ...we're going to do something nice for a change. * Belladonna: Belladonna! * Carface: Carface! * Belladonna: Up till now Team Rocket's been quite unscrupulous. * Carface: Being good good guys for once would be super-dupulous. * Meowth: That's right! Trivia: * This is the second time Scooby Doo says Scooby Dooby Doo at the end. The first being Pokemon The First Movie (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style). * This is the first movie-spoof to use the Season 1 intro of Scooby Doo, Where Are You!. * Seasons 1 and 2 of Courage the Cowardly Dog, Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders, Sailor Moon S, Sailor Moon Super S, Seasons 2 and 3 of The Powerpuff Girls, and Pokemon: The Movie 2000 were released in 2000. * A Goofy Movie was released on home video as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection in 2000, the same year Pokemon: The Move 2000 was released in theaters. * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost and Courage the Cowardly Dog were released in 1999, the same year Pokemon: The Movie 2000 was released in Japan in theaters. Gallery: Scooby Doo in Scooby Doo Goes Hollywood.jpg|Scooby Doo as Ash Ketchum Luna-0.jpg|Luna as Misty Courage gasps.jpg|Courage as Tracey Sketchit Pikachu in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Pikachu as Himself Togepi-0.jpg|Togepi as Herself Belladona in An All Dogs Christmas Carol.jpg|Belladonn as Jessie Carface in All Dogs Go To Heaven 2.jpg|Carface as James Meowth in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Meowth as Himself Perdita as Mrs Ketchum.jpg|Perdita as Delia Ketchum Colonel in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Colonel as Professor Oak Annabelle.png|Annabelle as Professor Ivy Peg in Goof Troop.jpg|Peg as Maren Stacey.jpg|Stacey as Carol Roxanne in A Goofy Movie.jpg|Roxanne as Melody Mojo Jojo (TV Series).jpg|Mojo Jojo as Lawrence III Slowking.jpg|Slowking as Himself Dog Barman.jpg|Dog Barman as Tobias Lugia_M02.png|Lugia as Himself Category:Pokemon The Movie 2000 Movie Spoofs Category:Pokemon Movies Category:Movie Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:DinosaurKingRockz Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Ideas